


It’s All For Show

by fictocriticism



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: First Time, Multi, Porn With Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictocriticism/pseuds/fictocriticism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant’s invited to rehearse with Darren and Chris. Rehearsing soon becomes a euphemism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s All For Show

Grant’s phone buzzes in his pocket just as he is grabbing his coffee from the cart, and he pulls it out to see a text from _D motha fuckin’ Criss_. Obviously, Darren had entered his name like that.

_< Yo, reading lines in Colfer’s trailer. Do it.>_

Grant chuckles, unable to find Darren’s ridiculousness anything but adorable. The man is the size of a teddy bear, after all, but with one of the dirtiest mouths around.

He slings his bag over his shoulder, stirs the sugar into his coffee, and heads for Chris’ trailer. 

Barely before he’s finished knocking, the door is swung open and Darren’s beaming at him. 

“Great! You’re here!” 

He ushers Grant up to the small living space. Chris has one of the bigger trailers on set -- a perk of being a season one regular -- and he’s made it his own after three seasons. There’s a comfortable looking couch, a tiny table with two chairs, and a decent sized television set up against one wall. There’s some speakers and an iPod dock, currently playing something Grant doesn’t recognise, but that’s not unusual around these two. 

Chris is sprawled on the floor next to the couch, a cushion under his back and his head leaning on the arm rest. There’s paper spread out around him, presumably the new script. His eyes are closed, and he’s pouring the last of a can of diet coke down his throat, his swallowing clearly defined in his pale neck. Grant’s spent most of his time on set so far watching Chris. He’s traced his lean legs, so often emphasised by whatever wardrobe has put Kurt in this time. He’s watched the way he lifts his chin, acting so carefully, yet easily, in a way that Grant can only hope he will emulate in time. 

So Grant is pretty familiar with Chris, especially Kurt-Chris. But all of that did not prepare him for the sight of Chris Colfer casually reclining on the floor, in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with the only apparent purpose of highlighting his arms and letting Grant see tantalising glimpses of his stomach where it has ridden up. He rips his glance away, swallowing hard at the sudden dryness in his throat. 

“Drink?” Darren’s holding out a can of coke and smirking harder than he’s ever seen. Which is saying something. 

Grant takes the can gratefully before tackling where to sit. He’s saved from the decision by Darren patting the couch next to him, his legs pressed up against Chris’ back. Grant pointedly doesn’t let himself focus on the image and instead settles in, spinning so his feet are pulled up in front of him and his back is pressed against the armrest. 

“So, where were you guys up to?” he asks, pulling open his script. He’s only got a few scenes in this episode, but two of them are with Kurt and Blaine. He’s supposed to greet them with the rest of the Warblers in the Lima Bean to apologise for the slushie incident. Later, the Warblers throw a party to celebrate and Sebastian walks in on Kurt and Blaine kissing. It’s supposed to show that Sebastian still seems interested in Blaine, but Grant knows he’s going to have to work at keeping his eyes off Chris in this scene. Shaken, Sebastian’s response is a return to his earlier nastiness because of his growing jealousy of Kurt.

Now, Grant just has to hope he can keep his eyes on Blaine long enough to make the scene work. 

“We were just talking about the kiss in the later scene actually,” Chris says. 

Grant nods, but keeps his eyes on the script in front of him, not trusting himself to keep his cool if he has to look Chris in the face - at his  mouth \- while he’s talking about kissing. 

“Yeah, we were just debating how to go about it - I mean, they are going to be in a random room at a party and they fuck on a regular basis now--” 

“Darren!”

“What? You know they do,” Darren says. 

Chris just sighs before motioning for him to carry on. 

“So, right. A room, at a party, and two guys who like to fuck. But it’s not like either of them are big drinkers, even with only the Warblers around. Yeah, so we were just... deciding.” 

Darren is looking carefully at Chris while he finishes talking, and Grant swears he can see something in that gaze, something that suggests  _more_ and  _yes_. 

He licks his lips quickly as the thought of Darren and Chris kissing flashes in his mind. Maybe they’d be up against the wall, Chris crowding Darren with his height, leaning over him territorially. Or maybe they’d be stretched out on the bed, Darren straddling Chris and holding his arms over his head, forcing him to stay still... 

_Fuck_ . 

Grant shifts slightly, realising almost too late how much the vision in his head has effected him. He tries to shake it off - after all, this is Fox, so he doubts they’ll get away with straddling on the bed, so he shouldn’t worry. 

Grant blames the way Darren is eyeing him knowingly for the words that come out of his mouth. 

“I would think that Kurt would be a little aggressive knowing that Sebastian’s at the party.”

Chris glances up at him then, a slightly pondering look on his face. 

“Yeah, you’re probably right. It seems like they are wanting to set up some kind of legitimate feelings now for Sebastian and Blaine.” 

Grant nods. “That’s what I got anyway, man. I mean, just this line here, _Sebastian stops abruptly when he sees them and backs out of the room almost awkwardly_. If this was non-caring Sebastian, he’d probably just make some comment about not thinking Kurt had it in him, or getting into Blaine’s pants, you know? But to back away when he sees it, stumbling over a couple of random lines? I think there’s more there. So maybe Kurt needs to be really going for it, you know?”

Grant realises this is probably the most he’s said to Chris outside of a scene in the whole time he’s been on set. It’s... nice. Bonding time, or something. 

“So, shall we just give it a quick run through? Then we can try the other scene, where Grant has a few more lines, yeah?” Darren’s already shifting the coke cans out of the way and clearing the non-essential script sections. 

Grant pulls himself off the couch, finding a place to call a ‘door’ for now. Darren’s shuffling a little awkwardly in front of the couch. 

“Darren, get down here. I’m not standing for this,” Chris says lazily, tugging on Darren’s arm until the other man falls heavily alongside him. 

They start their few lines of dialogue, and Grant finds himself watching the lines of their cheekbones as they move in each other’s orbits. They are undoubtedly comfortable with each other, used to playing opposite one another now, and he admires their ability to just go for it. 

“I’m just glad you’re okay,” Chris - no,  _Kurt_ \- is saying. 

“Me too. I felt like I’d lost them.” 

Darren is leaning into Chris’ space now, running a hand along his shoulder before resting it on his neck. 

“I’m sorry about Sebastian,” Blaine whispers and Kurt huffs impatiently. 

“I thought we agreed not to talk about him anymore,” he says. “I’m sure I can find something to take your mind off him.”

And then they are both leaning in, kissing softly but insistently. Chris has his hand on Darren’s upper arm, gripping it fiercely, and Darren’s wrapped his hand around the back of his neck, pulling him closer. 

Grant can’t take his eyes off them. Darren’s leaning a little harder now, starting to push Chris back into the couch behind him, and  hang on , wasn’t Kurt meant to be the one getting pushy? When Darren moans, low but still clearly audible, Grant takes a step forward. To break the kiss? For the scene? He doesn’t want to think too closely about his motivations right now. 

Chris pulls back as far as he can while being shoved into the couch, with a very Kurt like squeak. Darren nearly falls on top of him. He manages to brace himself at the last minute and stays there, suspended over Chris who is looking at Grant as if he had never seen him before. His cheeks are flushed, eyes wide, his lips wet and parted. Grant’s stomach clenches unpleasantly. 

“Uh right. Occupied.” Grant grinds out, his eyes locked on Chris - no, _Kurt_ \- and _damnit_ , he’s meant to be looking at Blaine anyway. Darren’s gaze is unwavering, fixed on the side of Chris’ neck. He doesn’t even glance at Grant once.

“I’ll just... sorry. Yeah,” and he shuffles backwards a step, turning around and miming going through a doorway.  

Behind him, Chris and Darren continue the scene, but Grant can hear that Darren is a little flustered and struggling to get through his lines. 

_That bastard_ , Grant thinks. _He’s way worse than me_.

He takes a few breaths, focusing on the air rushing in and out of his lungs. His mind keeps flashing back to that image of Chris, staring up at him from underneath Darren’s arms. Chris is a good actor. Grant just hopes he isn’t _that_ good.

“Done,” he hears Chris say and he walks back in. He sneaks a look at Darren and thinks he can see tension in his shoulders. As he watches, Darren licks his lips and inhales obviously. His eyes shift to meet Grant’s and _damn_. His eyes are wide, lips a touch pink and full. It’s obvious he’s been kissed. Grant feels a sharp pull in his groin as he takes in this ruffled, clearly aroused man. It’s the first time that _Darren_ has initiated this reaction in him. He’s gotten used to quietly watching Chris from afar, carefully holding his response inside while Kurt swans about on set. Watching Darren get turned on so obviously by Chris - somehow that’s become the hottest thing he’s ever seen.

“I am just going to get some water,” he says out of nowhere, before high tailing it to the kitchenette. The couch is blocked from view, so he takes the opportunity to brace himself on his hands on the counter, hanging his head. 

_You need to focus. _

A noise startles him and he turns quickly to find Darren standing, staring at him closely. 

“You okay, dude?” he asks, and Grant just snorts in response. 

“Yeah. Yeah, man, I’m fine,” he says as dismissively as possible, filling a glass with water. 

Darren takes a step closer. 

“You sure? You look a little flushed.”

Grant raises an eyebrow. “And you don’t?”

To his immense satisfaction, Darren blushes darkly and he looks away, biting his lip. 

“It’s Chris, isn’t it?” Grant asks. Darren just nods, short and tense, his teeth obviously pressing into his tender bottom lip. 

Grant lets himself think about it, just one more time, the way Darren had pushed into Chris like that -- it was clear they had done this before. Comfortable enough, but still uncertain. Chris’ face when he turned to Grant....  

“ _Fuck_ ,” he whispers. 

Darren snaps his gaze back to him, watches as he runs a hand roughly through his hair. Grant waits. Darren chuckles, looks at him almost pityingly.  

“Yeah. I get it.”

***

Thankfully, Chris decides they didn’t really need to practice the scene again. It’s pretty straightforward after all, and Grant chooses not to think about any other reason why Chris wouldn’t want to run it again ( _hates kissing Darren in front of someone; can tell I get off watching him kiss someone else_ ).

Instead, they run through the earlier apology scene a couple of times, and Grant feels confident that he can do it on the day without breaking out into a nervous sweat every time Kurt looks at him. It wouldn’t be so bad except for the fact that Sebastian isn’t meant to be  _scared_ of Kurt. And he’s certainly not supposed to look like he wants to  _maul_ him either. 

They finish the scene one last time, and then Grant is lying on the ground, his legs just starting to ache from being pressed up on the couch. He can feel the cool tile beneath his back and he closes his eyes just briefly. 

He hears a shuffling noise and then opens his eyes to see Chris taking a tentative step over him on his way to the kitchen. He can’t take his eyes off the long line of Chris’ legs, and his mouth goes dry as he steps lightly, emphasising the cut of his jeans. 

As Chris leaves, he risks a glance at Darren up on the couch only to find the other man already looking at him. For a moment, his gaze is hot and sends a flush up Grant’s cheeks. Then, his mouth quirks upwards and the two of them are grinning a little manically, chuckling and Grant’s head is thunking loudly against the floor. 

Darren’s holding his stomach looking like he’s in pain and Grant watches in fascination as Darren’s face scrunches. His chest is heaving with his unsteady breathing and he’s clutching at his hair. He’s adorable like this, his childlike behaviour somehow so appealing and Grant is surprised to note the telltale heat flaring low in his stomach. 

At that moment, Chris returns and Grant’s attention is pulled as easily as a moth to flame. 

“What’s so funny?” Chris asks as he settles back on to the couch, effortlessly pushing Darren’s legs off and leaving him sliding to the floor as he overbalances. 

Grant is laughing again before he can catch himself, so it’s up to Darren to fumble through an answer. 

“Nothing, just... no, nothing, don’t worry.”

It’s not a good answer. Chris is eyeing them both speculatively, and Grant feels like his gaze pierces him. How anyone could keep a secret from Chris,  _ever_ , is just beyond him. He hasn’t prodded him once, and already Grant feels like giving up everything he’s ever known. 

Chris settles back into the cushions and brings his legs up, crossing them neatly in front of him. He looks down on them warily.  

“So I think Ryan wants to make Seblaine happen,” he says. 

Grant’s mouth drops open at the abrupt change of subject. 

“ _What_?” Darren asks, aghast. 

A part of Grant wants to be offended, until he realises that if that actually happened that would mean the end of Klaine. And Darren is hardly going to want to give up working with Chris on a regular basis. 

“Mmm, I just have a feeling. You know he likes to stress out the fans.” 

Darren is starting to look like someone had kicked his puppy. 

“Chris, I don’t even know if I’m staying around,” Grant says. 

Chris just smirks, and there’s something in his eyes that’s just a little  _dark_ , almost knowing, and it makes Grant uncomfortable for many,  _many_ reasons. One of which is that if anyone is going to know what’s happening on the show it’s Chris. 

“Well, I just thought you should both know that it was a possibility. And I for one would be glad to see it.”

“But, Chris--, why...?” Darren’s gripping his knees with both hands now, forlorn and upset. Grant almost wants to laugh at the reminder of Darren’s investment in his character. And his openly adorable behaviour over Klaine. 

Chris smiles, and Grant is reminded suddenly of his first day on set. He’d met Darren first, and he had run over to grab Chris in order to introduce them. Darren was nearly fawning over the guy, and Grant remembered thinking it was quite understandable behaviour considering how Chris looked standing in front of him. And then Chris has smiled at him, in such a way that made his neck burn and his hands fidget. It wasn’t anything that far out of the ordinary, but it was the way his eyes looked, sharp and  _hot_ , that made Grant feel like the breath had been knocked out of him. 

And Chris was looking at him like that now. 

“I think you should practice,” he says, and he’s so calm that Grant is torn between wanting to shake him or mount him just to get a reaction. 

_Kiss Darren_ ? That is not how he imagined this afternoon playing out. He’d hoped, maybe, that Chris would be involved somehow... And suddenly the image of Chris sitting there watching as Darren and Grant kiss in front of him pops into his mind and it’s easily the hottest thing Grant has ever thought about. It’s tame, really, compared to some of his fantasies, but this has a taste of possibility and the introduction of a kink he had never even imagined and he’s already getting hard just at the thought. 

He rips his undoubtedly glazed stare off Chris and looks at Darren. The other man is breathing a little heavy, but suddenly all Grant can see is the way his biceps are stretched around his knees. He’s so compact that it’s easy to forget the strength he has in his arms, and Grant wants them cupping his neck, wrapping around his waist  _right now_. 

“Okay,” he breathes, never taking his eyes off Darren. “Why not?”

“What?” Darren’s nearly whispering now, but he is still staring at Chris, and Grant can see his throat working to get the word out. 

Chris is leaning forward now, elbows on his knees and the sight of him so intently interested is making Grant’s stomach squirm. 

“Dare, come on,” he says coaxingly. “For me?” 

Darren exhales shakily. 

Grant’s frozen, waiting for... what? The other shoe to drop? What is  _happening_?

But then Darren is crawling over to him, stopping in front of him on his knees. He’s nervous and it’s such a contrast to his usual persona that Grant feels strangely protective. He touches Darren’s shoulder gently, leans in close to his ear and whispers, trying to keep his voice out of Chris’ hearing. 

“For Chris,” he says. “Come on.”

And that appears to be all it takes, because then Darren is gripping his neck and pulling him in tightly. Grant has enough time to suck in a breath before Darren’s lips are on his, pressing insistently, firmly. They’re soft, softer than he would have expected, and he can’t help the intake of breath that forces his mouth open. Darren’s tongue slips inside quickly while a hand slides up onto his jaw. And then he remembers that Darren was kissing Chris just a short while ago, with  _this tongue_ that was in his own mouth right now and he is helpless to stop the debauched sound that rips out of his throat. 

He pulls back, gasping for breath, just in time to hear Chris say “ _Fuck_.”

Darren twists his head to look at him and whatever he sees must be appealing because then he’s pulling Grant closer, falling backwards and drawing Grant into his lap, licking into his mouth like a fucking  _professional_ and it’s just hot, and wet, and Chris is watching, and Grant’s jeans are getting awkwardly tight. 

What just happened to his life? 

Chris is off the couch now, sliding to the ground behind them and Grant catches a glimpse of him craning to get a better view. He runs his hands down Darren’s sides, clutching a little at his t-shirt, pulling it up to expose a line of skin for Chris. He hears what could almost be a gasp and he thinks he’s succeeded. 

Emboldened, he grips Darren’s waist, runs his hand over that heated skin and feels him buck in response. He’s so solid and contained, while Grant feels like an oversized giraffe with his legs caught up underneath him. Darren’s hands are moving now, running over his neck and chest before mirroring his own, pushing up his t-shirt and placing a hand on his stomach. 

Grant moans and bucks in response, his cock officially interested. Darren pulls back almost instantly, his eyes wild and _fuck_ his lips are swollen.

In that instant, Chris is reaching for Darren’s shoulders, spinning him to face him and then kissing him, groaning as soon as their lips make contact. They look amazing, dark and light in front of him and just beautiful, achingly beautiful, and he palms his hand over his cock once, just to relieve the pain. He can’t help but let out a soft moan at the contact, faced with the image of these two men fucking each other’s mouths. 

At the noise, Chris pulls back, Darren following his mouth uselessly. 

“You too,” he says, before clambering over Darren’s legs until he slides into Grant’s space. He grips Grant’s head and pulls him,  _hard_ , into a bruising kiss. It’s wet and slippery, their lips both already wet from Darren and  _damn_ if that isn’t a spectacular thought. Chris kisses differently, harder, his tongue a little desperate, and Grant wonders if it’s the difference between kissing guys and girls more regularly. He finds himself trying to match him for every stroke, pushing for reactions, drinking in his gasps and the little tugs on his hair.  _God_ , he’s wanted this. 

“Jesus, look at you,” Darren says, and it’s the closest he’s sounded like himself since this whole situation spiralled out of control. 

“You’re both so--,  _fuck_ , long and, just gorgeous,” he breathes out. 

Chris laughs softly against Grant’s mouth and he feels himself smile in response. They break apart to glance at Darren, Grant sucking in his bottom lip at the sight of Darren rubbing at his cock over the front of his pants. 

Chris pushes himself off Grant despite his hands coming up to grip onto his hips. He slides back a little before making encouraging hand gestures at Darren, shooing him into Grant. Chris leans in then, arranging them - he pushes Grant back onto his elbows, legs spread, and pulls Darren onto his knees above him. Darren settles down a little and Grant hisses as he feels his ass press onto his crotch. Chris notices,  of course , and pushes Darren down again, chuckling darkly at Grant’s bitten off moan. 

After some more arm pulling and leg maneuvering, Chris seems finally pleased. He sits back, casually pops the button of his jeans and sticks a hand into his briefs. 

Darren and Grant both groan in unison. 

“Carry on,” he says airily, and Grant can’t help the reflexive buck of his hips. Darren’s so much shorter than him, and with his arms up around his neck, he’s basically straddling Grant’s stomach. He draws his legs up instinctively, lets Darren settle lower into his lap and the pressure on his cock shifts from tantalising to nearly satisfying. 

“Ugh, yeah, that’s--,” Darren grits out while rolling his hips. Grant can feel the press of his cock on his stomach and it’s just  _hot_. He starts straining up for Darren’s mouth, needing to feel something more. 

As soon as their lips touch again, Chris is moaning loudly and the sound is just phenomenal and clearly the two of them are enthralled by their coworker because it causes both of them to push that little harder, rock a little more against each other. Every movement draws a new response from Chris and even though a part of him wishes he was grinding against Chris himself, he can’t deny that there’s something incredibly arousing about being watched like this. 

Darren’s stubble is rubbing up against his jaw and Grant just knows he’ll be red after this, but he can’t bring himself to care because it grounds him, reminds him it’s Darren above him. His elbows are burning now, shifting against the floor with each movement, and he lets himself slowly lower to the ground bringing Darren with him. The weight placement shifts, and suddenly Darren is pressing more firmly on his stomach, the feel of his cock more pronounced. 

Grant’s hands, newly freed, slide over Darren’s ass, rolling it under his fingertips. When he toys lazily with Darren’s waistband, he hears Chris choke on a particularly loud moan. 

“ _Fuck_ , you two look like you’re out of one of my fantasies,” Chris says, his voice a little high and breathy. 

Grant grips harder and thrusts himself up, grinding his hips hard into Darren’s. Darren rocks in surprise at the unexpected movement, letting out a groan. Grant just does it again, his hips moving almost beyond his control now. 

Darren lips pull off his neck and they both look over at Chris. He looks throughly dishellved now, his hair ruffled, his shirt bunched up around his chest. He’s pushed his jeans further down, just enough that Grant can catch a glimpse of the head of his cock as Chris rocks his hips up into his fist, over and over. His head, lolling forward, snaps up at Darren’s muttered “ _Ugh, fuck me_ ” and as Chris’ eyes land on them, grinding in front of him with their eyes fixed on him, he’s coming thick and fast over his fist, grunting out these breathy noises that have Grant’s cock twitching in response.

Darren whines above him and grinds down hard in his lap, and Grant’s hands slip into Darren’s jeans, cupping the warm skin below. He grunts, starting to feel the sting in his back from doing this on the floor, for god’s sake. Suddenly Chris is there and he’s pulling Darren’s face towards him and kissing him again, slow and dirty this time. Grant can see it all from this close, the way their tongues slip together and hear the gasps. Darren’s hips are pistoning now and he’s mostly breathing into Chris’ mouth, his tongue sloppily trying to match strokes. 

They are beautiful like this, Chris sated and languid, Darren frantic and panting, their lips slick and swollen. The heat that has been building up in him all afternoon is finally paying off and his eyes roll up in his head at a particularly hard thrust from Darren. His hands are still gripping tightly onto Darren’s ass and then one of Chris’ is there too, sliding in alongside his, cramming into the tight space. One of Grant’s hands slips across, one finger just shifting into the dip between the cheeks and Grant does it again more firmly, his finger running along the skin and finally catching just softly over his hole. 

Darren whines low in his throat, grinds down hard and freezes, his cock pulsing as he comes. Grant, surprised, does it again and it’s the way Darren’s body shudders before collapsing forward onto him that has him losing it, bucking his hips up a few more times into the solid weight of the other man before tensing up and then coming, spilling messily into his briefs. 

His head falls back and cracks onto the floor loudly, making him wince. He feels a hand on the side of his face and opens his eyes to see Chris looking concerned. 

“Are you okay?” he asks.

Grant just looks at him for a minute, his heartbeat still racing. His hands are down Darren’s pants, he’s just come like a teenager after rutting up against his costar while his other costar watched. 

“I’m great,” he says dazedly. 

Darren snorts a little, his hair tickling the bottom of Grant’s chin. 

Chris swats him across the back of the head and clambers to his feet. 

“Well boys, that was delicious. I’m going to go clean up now. Let’s use a bed next time, yeah?”

And with that, he’s gone. They lie there for a minute before the sound of the shower starts, and Darren rolls lazily off him. 

Grant is just starting to get his breathing under control when Darren looks at him and says seriously, “We’re fucked.”

“You think?” Grant replies with a laugh, and if it sounds a touch hysterical, he thinks he can be forgiven. “Chris Colfer just watched us grind against each other on the floor until we came in our pants. I hope to  _god_ that we’re getting fucked next time.”

Darren’s shaking with laughter, then grimacing as he feels his cooling come sliding in his pants (Grant can tell, because he can feel the same). Grant can see the moment he thinks it though; his eyes widen, his nostrils flare.

“ _Yeah_ ,” he breathes. 

Grant pushes himself slowly up off the floor, wincing as his back twinges a little, and extends a hand for Darren. 

“Come on. Reckon Chris will let us join him in the shower? It’s his fault we’re messy after all,” he says, pulling the other man up. 

Darren pushes up onto his tiptoes to kiss him quickly. 

“I’m sure we can convince him. It’s two versus one.”

As Grant is pulled out in the direction of the bathroom he spares a fleeting thought to their upcoming scenes. He suspects he’s going to be in a  _lot_ of trouble. 

_ Worth it _ , he thinks. 

 

<fin>  


 

 

****


End file.
